Uh thing
by rainybobainy
Summary: It's a thing that isn't staying up very long


Jake had stood at the door to the Striders residence, knocking twice and patiently waiting, desperately worried that Dave would be unimpressed with his attire for the night, a large hoodie adorned his upper torso, his sleeves rolled up to deal with the slight heat of the night, and a pair of camouflage pyjama bottoms. Even though the aforementioned Strider had requested the two of them had a night in, as his brother was out with God only knows who, he even had promised a movie of Jake's choice, he readily agreed even just wanting to spend time with the boy he avidly fancied, and had him fancy him back discovering this a few months back. Starting to get impatient Jake shifted outside the door once again knocking.

Mentally cursing Dave's disregard of the door, and the heightened chance that he was listening to some new beats that he had recently created. Knocking once again he heard the dragging footsteps on the other side.

"Yo, English, took you long enough" Dave smirked, leaning against the door frame blocking Jake from stepping in.

"Coming from the bloke who rightly took his sweet time to get to the door. Are you letting me in or am I just staying out here for the neighbours to see me in my pyjamas, Strider." Jake said raising a brow at the younger Strider.

"Nah, dude, secret password, hint hint" Dave pointed to his lips, the smirk still evident. Jake scoffed out a laugh leaning down and pecked the pale boys lips chastely, not wanting to be caught making out in the hallway by his elderly neighbour, again. Dave shifted to the side allowing space for the other boy to get in, the smile he had anytime Jake went into kiss him replacing his usual stoic facial expressions.

"You'll find yourself rather fond of this movie, Dave, it's quite the cat's meow, as some people would say." Dave snickered at the excited adventurer as he rushed over to the TV already setting up the movie and hurrying back to the couch taking his token spot in the middle, Dave strolled over taking his seat beside him. The green eyed gem that was seated next to the Strider was already enthralled with the movie as it started, when he had said that his Bro was out of the house, he never assumed that he would believe it was simply to watch a movie.

Dave was already bored of the flickering pictures and found more interest in anything else. He leaned up against Jake, breathing lightly on his neck.

"B-by gads, Strider I'm trying to watch a film here." His tanned face already flushed as he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"And I'm trying to get some attention." Came the calm reply, Dave's lips trailing up Jake's neck as the boy shivered faintly.

"Strider, can't that wait till after the movie." Jake's voice shook, his neck already arching against Dave's lips without any prior command.

"But that is literal hour's away, dude." Dave stood up sitting down in Jake's lap, his chest facing towards his own, his lips pressing along Jake's jaw as he tried to look past Dave's head.

"Okay fuck it, dude, you either stop the movie or I shut down the power and go and jack it in my room, without you." Jake changed his glance back to the shaded eyes of Dave,

"You are terribly lewd, you wouldn't do that. I'm calling your bluff, Mister Strider." Jake chorused his eyes squinting in defiance towards the boy.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you, I'm locking my door." Dave shifted to stand up only to be met with Jake's arms tightly clasped around his waist.

"At least let me pause." A strained reply as Dave smirked nodding his head. Jake quickly pressed the button before capturing Dave's lips with his own.

"Well… looks like someone is finally keen." Dave said ever so slightly out of breath, Jake gave a small grunt in return as he pressed his lips along Dave's jaw line earning small huffs from the smaller boy, whose hands had already worked their way up Jake's hoodie running their way around his sides, Jake let out a content sigh against Dave's skin smiling up at him and kissing his nose gently.

"Would it be too much to ask to move this to your room" His voice husky yet endearing, Dave was already out of breath nodding his head seemed to be the only thing to do as he stood Jake met him, standing slightly taller, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning down they met again in a heated kiss.

Dave softly nipped at Jake's lip earning a small whimper as the two stumbled backwards down out of the lounge, Dave broke the kiss to remove Jake's hoodie tossing it lamely on the floor beside them his hands still trailing along Jake's chest. Jake pushed Dave against a wall, removing his own red jumper and kissing Dave's collar bone sweetly in an attempt to make an apology for having him hit the wall so hard. Dave responded by holding a firm grip on his hair and raising his head gently kissing his lips and pushing him back grabbing his hand and rushing the rest of the way to his room.

Throwing the door open and dragging Jake in, meeting for a moment of gentle kisses, Dave's hands trailing up and entangling themselves in Jake's semi course hair, Jakes arms enclosing around his waist gently rubbing against the small of his back, making up for any of the previous roughness that the two had experienced out in the hall.

Dave flopped on his bed smiling up at the tanned skinned boy and patting the spot beside him. Jake shook his head laying himself down beside the younger Strider, who promptly leant down to place small kisses over Jake's face.

"You'll have me terribly flustered if you keep doing that you know." Jake breathed out reaching up and gently pulling him down to a quick kiss on his slightly chapped lips.

"That's the plan, Jakers." His southern drawl apparent receiving a large toothy grin in response, Dave let out a light laugh, feeling the butterflies flutter about in his stomach seeing that beaming smile of his. He softly pecked at Jake's lips as he moved to straddle the hips of the larger statured body beneath him. Jake perched himself up on his forearms to continue the kiss, Dave softly pushed against his chest getting him to lie back down.

Dave moved the kiss down Jake's neck to be met with small whines to the action, Dave trailed his tongue the crook of Jake's neck, his back arched upwards hitting against Dave.

"J-jake for Christs sake control those hips of yours." Dave drawled he tossed his shades to the side to look directly at the flushed man under him.

"S-sorry." Jake strangled out as Dave's attention returned to the crook of his neck, Jake reached down lifting Dave's hand to his lips, laying small kisses along his hand entwining and untangling their fingers. Dave let out a content hum, his stomach flipped about as his heart raced, he could feel Jake's pulse against his lips feeling much the same speed as his own, his teeth graced over part of Jake's neck a low groan and another buck of his hips started on Dave's even further laboured breath, he bit into his neck roughly, his tongue gently moving over the previous marks where his teeth were in an apologetic manner. Jake's had squeezed his eyes closed his hand moving up to interweave with Strider's blonde locks gently massaging against his scalp, Dave moaned out in satisfaction sucking gently on Jake's neck. He moved upwards removing Jake's hand from his hair softly kissing it and placing it down beside his head, Dave leant down his hands brushing across Jake's chest, a breathy moan exited the other man.

"You really need to shave, dude, you grow hair chest hair like a Sasquatch or some shit." Jake breathed out a laugh at Dave's scrunched up face his hand running over his chest hair again. He gripped a hold of Dave's hips holding him tightly as he flipped the positions.

"The only problem you see with that is you have none yourself, Mister Strider." He teased bucking his hips down against Dave's, leaving him to mewl under him shifting trying to meet Jake's rotating hips with his own wild bucks.

Jake smoothly left a trail of sloppy kisses down Dave's torso, lowering his grip to Dave's hips to stop their wild movements, his fingers sliding along the bridge of Dave's boxer shorts he often wore around the house when it was the pair of them. Stopping suddenly Jake rested his chin right above Dave's crotch his hands lightly moving around Dave's thigh.

"Why'd you stop" Dave shakily spoke looking down at the green eyes of Jake English, who in yield shrugged smiling up at him,

"Perhaps it's slight payback for that stunt you pulled with the movie, Strider." He laughed his hand moving up and lightly grazing across the obvious pressure in Dave's boxer shorts. He groaned out trying to create more friction, Jake not allowing him to move an inch.

"You're a fucking prick, English." Dave sighed his head hitting the bed as he sprawled out his arms. Jake snickered sitting up facing away from Dave,

"Well, that was the original plan, but if you are going to be rude I can just go back to the movie." Dave sat up swiftly his arms wrapping around Jake's shoulders pulling him back and placing disordered kisses across Jake's upper body. He let out a hearty laugh rolling around in order to get out of Dave's grip, for the smaller of the two he still managed to hold quite the clasp.

The pair of them out of breath once again mashing their teeth together in a brash kiss, their hands straggling against one another's bodies their heated exchange leaving both of them breathless. The two of them had found that as time progressed onwards they were both rather affectionately driven people, their simple process of getting laid turned into a struggle of wits and a chorus of laughter as they lay interlocked together.

"I'm going to fucking die dude, cops are going to find my body and say my cause of death is this fucking boner, dude, this kissing is not helping." Dave muttered pressing his body closer to Jake's, he rolled his hips against Dave's; Strider's groans echoed in the empty room at the mind numbing pleasure of friction, Jake's thumbs dipping into Dave's shorts and pushing them down and off to the side. Dave hissed at the cold air against his crotch moving slightly closer to the warmth that Jake radiated.

Dave impatiently tugged at Jake's bottoms roughly tugging them down growling at the piece of material separating the two. Impatiently staring up at the amused glance of English, who rolled his eyes pulling off his own pants tossing them to the side.

Jake hovered over Dave's body the two of them out of breath staring into each-other's eyes; green meeting red as they momentarily distracted each other. Dave broke eye contact first his face flushed a red not too dissimilar to his own ruby red irises, he motioned towards the drawers his mouth unable to find words as his heart pounded. Jake quickly got the idea moving over taking the lube from the ever so secret hiding spot known as beside the lamp on Dave's night stand.

He covered his fingers, a few snappy remarks and quick quirks back and forth between the two, neither of them were particularly silent people on one of their better days. Jake gently laid a hand out on Dave's chest pushing him down to lay against the bed, hiking Dave's legs up to wrap around his waist, Jake pressed at Dave's entrance, issuing a loud moan as Dave pushed himself down on Jake's digit as he pumped, entering another as Dave mewled under him.

Taking his fingers out Jake coated his member in the slimy substance of lube, a few moans exiting his throat, he began positioning himself looking down at Dave with a questioning glance, his eyes hooded and his member aching, Dave reached up pulling Jake in for a bruising kiss, Jake thrust inwards, Dave called out Jake's name his words slurring at the sudden pressure inside of him a dull pain running through his body. Jake whimpered pressing his lips to anywhere he could reach, his hands moving behind Dave's back forcing the red eyed male to sit in his lap, Dave quickly took over he threw his arms behind Jake's neck lacing his fingers with Jake's mattered locks, raising himself and pushing down his body tight against Jake's tan chest.

Sporadic moans exited Jake's mouth his voice shaking, his hands travelling down and running his hand along Dave's length. Dave groaned rocking his hips upwardly thrusting in order to gain more friction, to which Jake happily obliged, his hand glided up and down Dave's member, matching along with each thrust.

Dave cried out pulling Jake as close as possible as he came, Jake thrust upwards a few more times biting into Dave's shoulder to supress a loud groan coming soon after inside of Dave.

The two parted both rolling onto the bed, a mix of heaving chests and flushed faces as they both stared at the ceiling, Jake turned to face Dave, his eyes were partly closed in exhaustion a small smile that he managed to work up the energy for sprawled across his face.

"I think we should still watch the movie." Jake muttered out resting his head beside Dave's, earning a loud annoyed grunt as Dave threw a near standing pillow at Jake's face.

"You are the biggest dork I know." Dave murmured cuddling up closer to Jake unable to find the energy to do much else.

"Ah, but you still love me, Mister Strider." Jake moved the pillow out of the way wrapping his arms around the other male and kissing his head gently.

"Damnit you're right." He slurred against Jake's chest enjoying his own heart skipping a beat at the sound of Jake's tired laughter.


End file.
